Black Nights and White Days
by hollandroad04
Summary: He will never let go, no matter how many time Jem said it would be okay.


Korra's POV

"And that, is how Avatar Aang and his friends defeated the Fire Lord," Jinora finished. I asked her a simple question about an hour ago, something I couldn't even remember anymore, and I got told the history of my past life.

"Thanks Jinora. That wasn't something I have heard about a _million _times already," I said back to her. Jinora looked at the ground, a sheepish look on her face, and a soft mutter of "Sorry," under her breath.

I sat there for a few seconds, deep in thought. Something I always thought that Mako would roll on the ground laughing if I ever said I had deep dark thoughts in my head. Everyone had them, though mines were always about my past lives and my spiritual journeys in life. Jinora seemed like the person who would have deep dark thoughts, and not something about people who you partially share a soul with. She was always one who could get lost in a book, get lost in history, which I never could. Maybe certain people, like me, weren't supposed to just sit and explore other people lives, histories. We just weren't cut out for it.

"Korra, _Korra!"_ Jinora almost yelled, for the tone of her voice, I could tell that this wasn't the first time she called my name. I perked my head up the arm it was resting on. I guess I was really lost in my head.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I asked if you were going to go anywhere tonight. Ikki and I wanted to have a girl's picnic and we were wondering if you wanted to come," Jinora said. I felt touched that the two girls invited me to go on a picnic. It was much, but it was a start. A start to have a family, a better life that the one I had before.

"I would love to come," I responded, smiling, to show I was just trying to make her feel better. She smiled. I wonder if Jinora talked much to people outside of her family, or if she saw anyone that didn't live and work on the island. I didn't ask Jinora though, not wanting to make her feel, well, bad.

Ikki soon came into the room, talking as she walked. She looked at me, then started to bounce up and down, up and down.

"Did Korra say yes," Ikki said, her voice loud, fast and excited, like normal. Jinora nodded, not looking up from the book that she picked up in the past few seconds.

Ikki got very close to my face, a little too close for my liking and said, "Did Jinora really ask you, or did she just she did?" Ikki asked, tilting her head to look at me, it seemed, even closer. I nodded, wondering why Ikki didn't believe her sister when she said she asked me.

"I did ask her, and I don't get why you don't believe me when I tell you that I did. I don't ever lie to you, Ikki, do I?" Jinora said. She almost said this like she was angry, but she didn't even look up from her book, not looking at either of us. I sent a questioning look to Ikki, which in return, she just shrugged. I shook my head and chose to move on from the subject, not wanting to press farther into this.

Looking at both girls scowling at each other, I decided to change the subject, wanting both girls to move on from this the way I did. To not focus on it.

"Should we go down to the picnic? I could use some good girl time," I said. Both of the airbending girls nodded in agreement.

As we got our things from out of the kitchen, Jinora turned to me and whispered, "Don't think I don't know what you did." I turned to her and whispered back, "I was doing you a favor. It's not good to constantly fight with your siblings and don't tell me that it's natural, 'cause I know it's not, so stop."

"Whatever," Jinora replied, and continued to raid the pantry for food choices.

"So, why didn't you guys invite your mom? She's a girl," I asked, not being able to take the suffocating tension starting to form in the room."

Ikki turned to me and answered, "It would just be weird, you know. Me and Jinora-"

"Jinora and I, me and Jinora isn't proper grammar," Jinora interrupted. Ikki just waved her off, ignoring her.

"Anyways, Jinora and _I _thought that it would just be weird," Ikki finished. I nodded in agreement. Even if the two girls fought, and fought _a lot, _they were still friends, and having your mom listen to your conversations, well, I could she where that could get weird.

Now hearing that they invited me when they didn't invite their mother it made me feel touched, and a little guilty. I felt bad that they invited me, instead of Pema. Shaking it off, I followed the girls as they walked out of the room.

We walked down to a small flat valley about a few hundred feet from the main house. I helped spread out the blanket, smoothing it out across the grass to make a comfy place to eat. After that Jinora, Ikki, and I put out the food.

After all the food was put out, I took a sandwich. Taking a bite of it, I was amazed, once again, and the great taste of homemade cooking, something I missed out on once I moved to Republic City. Unless you count stolen food cooked over a fire.

"This is really good," I said, in-between bites of food. Both Ikki and Jinora looked at me strange, not sure if I meant what I just said.

"It's just I don't have much _fresh _food, and when I do, it's good," I replied, shrugging. I didn't know why I was defending myself, they weren't going to judge me, or at least I think. Jinora shrugged and returned to eating her food, Ikki looked at me for a few more seconds before following Jinora's lead.

When all the food was gone, we moved onto other activities, though not getting up from the blanket. Jinora and I augured about who was tougher in Team Avatar, Toph or Katara, while Ikki laid down her head on Jinora's lap so Jinora could braid a flower crown into her hair.

"Toph, was the reigning champion in Earth Rumble, and Katara ran from violence," Jinora said.

"Well Katara-"I was interrupted by what sounded like strong, fast wind, though I didn't feel anything. Soon after that, there was a loud bang. I sat up, fast, and Ikki followed my lead.

I had a bad feeling about this. Whoever was here, something told me that they weren't friendly. I moved behind think bush, peering out to see who was here. Where we set up our picnic, we could see the docks and were the boats came in. Above the docks, I could see a huge airship with many equalist pouring out of it.

Turning back, still crouching, I grabbed both Jinora and Ikki by the arm and led them into the dense patch of trees. My goal was to try to get back to my room, or at least near it, to get to Naga so we could leave the island.

"Korra, where are we going?" asked Ikki as I tried to find a place to hide them where they couldn't be spotted.

As I did, I told them, "Stay here and don't come out, no matter what." Jinora turned to me and said, "What about our parents, and Meloo. They're still on the island."

"Shit." I signed. I didn't think of them. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"I'll get them off, don't worry. Just stay here. Please," Jinora nodded and put protective arms around Ikki.

"We'll stay here, I promise," she said. Nodding her head. I gave them one last look before running off to the island.

I hid in bushes and shrubs, hoping to not get noticed by any passing guards. A few equalist walked by me, though didn't see me, instead talking about how _easy _it was to take over the island, and how it was a pain in the ass to try and find me. I smirked, I was going to make sure it was going to be a lot hard.

Jumping out of a bush, I took a hold of the nearest equalist and held up a small ball of fire to his head, making sure he could feel the heat of heat of the flame. His buddy looked at me, I couldn't see his face, but I imagined it to be terrified.

"Where's the family. Just remember, if you don't tell me, I can't be sure that my hand won't just _slip,_" I moved my hand more to the man's face to prove my point. My prisoner's friend moved his hand out to stop me.

"Wait, I'll tell you where the airbenders are, just let him go," the equalist said, desperation in his voice.

I slowly let the man go. He fell forward, looking at me. I imagined the dirty look that he gave me under the mask. The other man looked over to a small building that was set about a hundred feet from the main building. He pointed and said, "There." I nodded and ran. It was the boys rooms, I never been there.

Running up to the building, I looked into the building and looked into the windows, trying not to be noticed by anyone. I peered into the window and saw that the halls were crowded with equailist. I sat against the wall and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down from what was going to come next.

Still crouching, I crept along the wall, making sure to stay below the window, so nobody could see me. Once I got to the door, things got more complitcaded. Equalist were everywhere, guarding every door, making sure nobody could get in or out. I was still around the corner, hiding until the right moment come along.

I earthbended a rock about a hundred feet away, making sure it hit the branches of a tree. The equalists near the door turned and on of the men went towards the door, the other stayed and watch, I needed to make this quick. Sneaking up against the wall, I ran up behind the equalist guard and hit him in the back of the head with a rock. It wasn't hard enough to kill them, but enough to knock them cold for a bit. The other equalist was walking back, not finding anything. Being as quick as I could, I snuck inside.

Once inside, I looked around. The room was missing the equalist guards like outside. Although, I pretty sure that the rest of the rooms would be so quiet. I heard the equalist outside shouted, I decided it was time to move on.

I made sure that I went down empty halls, trying to come up with a plan. I needed to get to Tenzin and his family without being noticed. If they did find me, well, let's just say that they would have a field day with me. By the time I had pasted two doors, my hands were shaking and I was ready to vomit. I contiued to walk, trying to not focus on anything but the space in front of me.

As I walked further, I knew I was going to pass out. Clutching the wall, I tried to move further, though soon I felt too dizzy to stand. Everything was blurring, and spinning, and it didn't make sense, and everything was rushing and I felt myself letting go of the world around me. I had a brief thought that someone did something to me. Before I could loose all sense, I saw Amon in front of me, I could see his lips moving, but no sound came out.

"You-" I tried to say, but the slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
